a falling star
by Avindara Nirvene
Summary: .::written for Bonnidolle's twinkle challenge::. Under the roof of Hogwarts and Malfoy Manor, Narcissa pines for a happy ending. Five poems. Please read and review!
1. midnight

**m** i **d** n i **g** h **t**

_(it wasn't just a nightmare, after all?)_

Twilight,

and a single letter from home-

_She has cut ties. -Bellatrix _

a single letter, and a single sentence: four words in a messy scrawl

(on ragged parchment too – what would Father say?)

(and who knew four words could hurt so much?)

though yet you wonder -

(although her letter is very clear)

which sister you have lost

(or perhaps both?)

one to the Mudbloods, the blood-traitorous ones,

-serve her right, talking back to Mother like that-

yet the girl seems- mortifingly-

_happy_ with her decision

and the other, perhaps, as well –

(daren't let Lucius know, quiet there)

(in a whisper) to the Dark Lord?

(no more to be said, no more whispers left)

What of you?

Are you, too, alone in the world?

No one before you, caring for you,

the white walls aren't enough for protection, for comfort,

their white lips, curved upward in eloquent letterings and smiles,

whispers of the simplest promises in moonlit nights-

(We'll stay with you forever, okay? now good night)

(Go to sleep, Cissy, we'll be here)

-shattered to pieces.

What of you?

(have you lost yourself as well?)

x

Midnight,

and a single blade,

a lonely glimmer,

(through the flickering candlelight)

failing to strike the desired blemish-

and everything as hazy the sky tonight, for clouds have filled it,

there be no starlight from now on

(and for many nights to come in shadow)

* * *

_"Their smiles/ Wan as primroses gathered at midnight / By chilly-fingered Spring."_ -John Keats


	2. full moon

**f **u **l **l **m **o o **n**

_(a howl of a thousand miles – after so many moonless nights, who is to say?) _

so many lightless nights to come

(can you survive?)

draw the green and silver curtains closed, now,

you cannot bear to see another empty sky –

moonless, starless, lifeless,

you simply cannot.

A single howl echoes from far, far away

You jolt awake-

Leave the safety from under your white sheets,

And venture into the darkness

Who knows what you might discover

Perhaps a lone full moon,

faded into the indigo cloak of sky

(only visible from human's squint)

And a grey wolf baying under its faint light –

(It would be the most beautiful thing you have ever seen.)

Wouldn't it?

* * *

_The white saucer like some full moon descends / At last from the clouds of the table above. _ -Harold Monro 


	3. false stars

**f **a **l** s **e **s **t **a **r **s 

_(they twinkle like the night sky, yet are imprisoned upon a pale white finger) _

Hogwarts ends after this night,

your last few hours in this thought-to-be prison

(but is it really? Or is a sanctuary?)

(Where you can be away from the mess that is your life-)

Lucius proposes with a diamond ring-

It shines like sparklers under the evening sky

It sparkles like a smile in the dark of deception

Glinting with concealed malice, with a curtain of pureness and respect

(has he captured the stars?)

(has he captured your heart?)

the jewel glows like a silver halo (about your perfect finger)

portraying itself clearly against your pale thin hands-

at least you have somewhere to go.

Somewhere to call home,

(although it will never truly be.)

Where is home? Where has been home, all this time?

The tinny little voice in your ear sounds: _Hogwarts! Hogwarts! _

(Hogwarts is no longer yours to reside in)

the night sky is the same as a Malfoy, with the Malfoys,

but much more different.

* * *

_Second star to the right, and straight on till morning!_ -Peter Pan 


	4. black hellhole

**b** l **a** c **k** h **e** l **l **h **o **l **e**

_(and it echoes within - shall it be, shall it stay)_

Darker than the blackest cat –

The night falls upon the manor like a soft blue blanket -

Yet the blanket is neither fleecy nor warm.

You shudder under its chilly weight, it is near to unbearable temperatures,

No matter how many wool and goose-feather sheets are upon you,

Your shivers shake the entire bed (Lucius snores on, however)

It is all black, and you are once again, alone.

Without a single being beside you, for you –

Without a single light showing you the way, the path-

You wonder if that is the end of your fate, as a Black

(laugh ridiculously at the pun, Lucius won't be up to scold you)

(laugh as hard as you can, for there is no laughter after)

He is your husband – as pale as ever,

Immaculately a white tone

(but is his heart white as well? Or is it as black as hell?)

The question echoes into the darkness

-into the blackest night.

* * *

_For I have sworn thee fair, and thought thee bright, who art as black as hell, as dark as night. _–William Shakespeare


	5. broken pieces of star

**b **r **o **k** e **n** p** i **e **c** e **s** o** f** s** t a** r **

_(or the fragments of your memory?)_

The night, she sees through you –

as if you were a transparent veil,

as if she were a mind-reader;

the night, she knows you well, from

all the times you stayed up,

between the pallid sheets (so clean, so pure, so unlike you)

sitting up, sitting stiff on the goose-feather pillow,

wishing, wishing,

(but there are no stars to wish upon, why do you bother?)

hoping, hoping,

(but though hope has wings, the window is shut tight and none can fly in)

for a happy ending – like those read in Andromeda's old books

but don't let Father know or he'll fly into rage and burn them

burning isn't enough

disapparating isn't enough

nothing is enough when Father's angry.

fairy tales would make him angry – he says

they are lies, nothing but lies.

You need a star to wish upon,

Why not the shooting star that has

Flown past your shut window

(now, go open it, let the hope fly in)

and the star fall past

and hope restored-

by means of a single shooting star.

(...but is it really there,

or are you merely hallucinating?)

_Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket, never let it fade away. -_Lee Pockriss & Paul Vance


End file.
